Messing Around
by xXSconesandteaXx
Summary: Alice and Julchen have feelings for each other? High School AU! Nyo!PrUk. Rated T for kissing. Don't judge my crack paring XD


Alice moves slowly across the schoolyard, trying to keep to her thoughts. She had to get to the student council room all the way on the other side of the school. So much work, so little time.

The school was fairly empty. Only a few clubs lingered, due to the fact that school got out a couple of hours ago. Alice made her way around the corner when-BAM!

"Bloody…" She looked at her belongings, which now littered the cold ground.

"Kesesese, if it isn't the bookworm!"

'_I know that accent anywhere.' _Thought Alice.

"Julchen? What're you doing here? You aren't in any clubs…" Alice asks, not moving from her place on the ground.

'Oh you know, messing around." Answered the Prussian, who was also occupying the ground.

Alice sighs. She knew by 'messing around' she most likely meant causing all sort of chaos. Just what Alice needed.

Though she had to admit, she did have a small thing for the girl… And by small, she means such a big crush that Julchen was in her dreams.

"If you have enough time to 'mess around', then you can get some of your homework done for once."

The Prussian gave her a stare. She couldn't be serious.

"I'm to awesome for that!"

The Brit was annoyed, of course, but she decided to mess around a bit.

Alice bit her lip, and looked right at Julchen and said "I'm more awesome than you."

"Are not! It doesn't get more awesome than this, little miss British flag panties!" Julchen smirked as the Brits face heated up, and she pulled her skirt down.

"I-I… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER, GIT?!"

Julchens smirk never left her face as she replied "I was enjoying the view~"

She took pride in how red the Brits face got.

Alice grabbed her stuff, and started off. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the Prussian behind her, still on the ground, saying "Pfft. Bookworm. Never taking a chance."

"… What?"

"You're a goody-goody who won't break rules. You're weak."

Alice smirked, and within seconds she had Julchen pinned to the ground.

Said Prussian felt her face heat up, as she had trouble speaking.

"W-what are you doing?"

Their eyes locked, never losing contact.

"Ever heard of the British Empire, Poppet?"

Alice brought a hand to Julchens face and stroked it. Weak? HA!

Jul didn't seem to know how to reply. Usually she was on the other side of this.

"No words, huh?" She traced her fingers up the others leg, making Jul shutter a bit.

Alice laughed at Julchens state, and got up.

"You look so silly!" She remarked, as she once again attempted to leave.

Julchen got over her shock, and processed what was just happened. Was she actually attracted to the Brit?

"Now if you'll excuse me. I'm about seven minutes late." Alice starts away, keeping close to the wall, not wanting to make anymore encounters.

Jul had a perfect idea for the wall,

She jumped up, grabbing the Brits hand.

"Wait, Scones?"

As the other turned around she pressed their lips together.

At first, Alice was shocked, but she soon gave into the kiss, realizing how badly she's wanted this.

Julchen pinned Alice's arms to the wall, licking her lips, asking for entrance. Moaning a bit, Alice opened, and the Prussians tongue explored her mouth.

Alice let out a loud moan as Julchen pulled her leg us and touched the e-zone on the back of her knee.

Julchen smirked as she broke the kiss.

"You like that, Scones?"

Alice was about to reply when she heard a familiar French accent not to far behind the corner.

"Julchen~ Where are you?"

As Francine grew closer to the corner, Alice pushed Julchen away. Julchen understood, what would it look like if the student council president was with the school punk? If they took it further, they could slowly tell.

"Call you tonight, and we can continue this?"

Alice grabbed her stuff and muttered, just barely audible "Oh God, yes." ((A/N: SHERLOCK REFERENCE 3))

Francine rounded the corner, just in time to see the familiar pigtails.

"Was that Angletter?" She asked as she approached her Prussian friend.

"Yeah" Julchen replied, catching her breath.

"What were you two doing?"

Julchen smirked at the question.

"Oh you know, messing around."

**A/N: OKAY! I didn't wanna upload this, but CASSIE MADE ME. No, she made me type it, but I didn't wanna waste it. Anyway, this was based half on an rp, half on a dream / You guys have no clue how hard it was to call Ali 'Scones' in this. That's my nickname. I can't even- AWEFLKW I'm so sorry for not uploading the next part to Life With F.A.C.E! I'm just so lazy~! And I didn't re-read through this at all, so there are probably TONS of mistakes. I'm so lazy, guys. Oh, and you better love me, Cassifer!**


End file.
